El Seminarista
by lupiscisis
Summary: Ser sacerdote parecía ser la vocación perfecta para Harry... hasta que se encuentre frente a sentimientos que antes había ignorado y que pondrán a prueba su voluntad. AU


**Nada de esto es mío, todos los personajes son propiedad de J. .**

**Hola, después de unos meses de descanso xD he vuelto con el prólogo de esta nueva historia que hace tiempo rondaba mi cabeza y que espero les guste.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::**

**El Seminarista**

**Prólogo**

Era una fría tarde de otoño en el Valle de Godric, cuando se veía salir del cementerio a varias personas, entre ellos destacaba un joven de cabello negro, delgado, de tez pálida y unos sorprendentes ojos verdes, que en ese momento se encontraban libres de todo brillo y no era para menos, ya que ese joven acaba de sepultar a sus padres. Quienes habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

—Harry, dice mi madre que vengas a la casa, ahí cenaremos y después dormirás conmigo en mi cuarto — dijo un joven pelirrojo, alto y con un rostro lleno de pecas

—Gracias Ron, pero no tengo hambre y si no les molesta —dirigiéndose a todas las personas que lo miraban con preocupación, pues en los últimos días el muchacho no había comido ni dormido bien — quisiera dormir en mi casa

—Harry, no puedes quedarte solo ahí, no hay nadie que…— comenzó a decir la madre del chico pelirrojo, pero se paro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho — yo… Harry, lo siento no fue mi intención

—No se disculpe señora Weasley, yo sé que no lo hizo apropósito y no se preocupe, no me quedare solo… Sirius se quedara conmigo — tranquilizo el joven a la mujer

—Está bien, como tú quieras, pero si necesitas algo… lo que sea no dudes en llamarnos de acuerdo — respondió la mujer, dándole un abrazo al muchacho

—De acuerdo

Después de eso Harry y Sirius, un hombre de cabello negro, tez morena y ojos grises, y que era padrino de Harry caminaron en dirección contraria a la que había tomado la familia de pelirrojos, en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa que apenas una semana atrás había sido habitada por la familia Potter en su totalidad. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta por un instante creyó que su madre saldría de algún lado y le llamaría la atención por haber tardado tanto en llegar. Pero entonces la realidad lo golpeo y recordó que eso ya no sucedería nunca más, camino hacia la sala e imagino a su padre leyendo el periódico, algo que tampoco volvería a pasar.

— ¿Te preparo algo de cenar? — dijo de pronto Sirius, sacando de ese modo a Harry de su estupor

—No gracias, no tengo hambre…solo quiero dormir, estoy cansado… pero tú prepárate lo que quieras

—No, yo tampoco tengo hambre — respondió y se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones de la sala donde se recostó — y al igual que tú, solo quiero dormir

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y Harry al ver que su padrino parecía estar ya dormido, subió en silencio y total calma las escaleras que conducía a su habitación. Una vez que estuvo dentro se sentó sobre su cama e hizo lo que había evitado hacer los anteriores días. Llorar por la pérdida de sus padres.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los días pasaron, y Harry había adquirido una nueva actividad y esa era pasar horas en la iglesia y ante los ojos de Sirius eso era extraño, ya que si bien Lily y James habían sido creyentes de Dios, nunca habían sido practicantes, así que ahora era no entendía por qué su ahijado se refugiaba en aquel sitio.

—Harry, en los últimos días he notado que pasas mucho tiempo en la iglesia — dijo de repente cuando él y el muchacho se encontraban cenando

—Si, así es — respondió el moreno como sin nada

— ¿Podrías decirme por qué?

—Porque he decidido entrar al seminario y convertirme en sacerdote — soltó el chico, Sirius sintió que se mareaba, ya que de todas las posibles respuestas que pensó que su ahijado le daría, nunca imagino la que acababa a escuchar.

— ¿No estas hablando en serio verdad? — pregunto el hombre con la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de su ahijado, pero para su desgracia el muchacho respondió

—Creo que nunca he hablado mas enserio que ahora — y se levanto llevando su plato y vaso al fregadero. Sirius siguiendo el ejemplo del chico también levanto su plato de la mesa, pero a diferencia de Harry quien había lavado, secado y acomodado los trastes él solo lo dejo arrumbados en el fregadero antes de decir.

— ¡Pues no, no puedes hacer semejante locura!

—No es ninguna locura, es lo que quiero y es lo que voy hacer — dijo Harry terminando de guardar lo que había quedado de comida.

— ¡Tú no harás nada… yo no te daré permiso… aun eres menor de edad y…!

—Sirius por favor, sabes que en unos meses cumpliré la mayoría de edad y ya no necesitare tu permiso — respondió el moreno intentando persuadir a su alterado padrino. Pero de nada le sirvió

—Pues mientras ese momento llega, dejaras de decir que quieres ser sacerdote y te dedicaras a tus estudios. Y ni una palabra más sobre el asunto

—Bien, hare lo que dices… pero no cambiare de opinión — dijo el muchacho y salió del lugar dejando a Sirius pensando en una forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a su ahijado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

Los meses pasaron y Harry volvió a ser el mismo muchacho que fuera antes de la muerte de sus padres, asistía al colegio junto con su amigo Ron y seguía practicando el futbol. Sirius estaba tranquilo, ya que Harry no había vuelto a mencionar nada de sobre querer ser sacerdote.

—Lo vez Remus, te dije que lograría que Harry dejara esa tontería de ser sacerdote distrayéndolo con actividades para jóvenes de su edad — decía Sirius mientras él y Remus Lupin, amigo de toda la vida de él y del padre de Harry, tomaban un par de tragos en la taberna de Madame Rosmerta

—No estoy tan seguro Sirius, Harry es muy parecido a James, y sabes que cuando a él se le metía una idea en la cabeza era muy dificil que la dejara ir

—Tienes razón, pero también se te olvida que James dejaba cualquier idea loca en cuanto Lily aparecía.

—Bueno eso era porque James estaba enamorado de ella y solo… ¿crees que Harry está enamorado? — pregunto Remus ante la mirada de obviedad de Sirius

—Tanto como enamorado, no se… lo que si se, es que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en compañía de Ginny

— ¿Ginny Weasley?

—Sí, esa Ginny — dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

—Y como estas tan seguro

—Vamos, es más que obvio que a Harry le interesa esa jovencita ¿o por qué crees que pasa tanto tiempo con ella?

Y era cierto que Harry en los últimos días había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de la chica pelirroja, pero los motivos que Sirius había expuesto no podían haber estado más alejados de la realidad.

—Gracias Ginny, en verdad no se que habría hecho sin tu ayuda — le decía Harry a la linda chica pelirroja que caminaba junto a él, rumbo a su casa

—No tienes que agradecer nada, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto, ¿pero, porque quisiste mantener en secreto lo de tu ingreso al seminario? Habías dicho que le dirías a Sirius — pregunto la chica mientras le entregaba a Harry unos papeles que durante un par de meses se había encargado de llevar a la iglesia, para hacer los trámites necesarios para el ingreso al seminario.

—Y le dije… hace meses, pero su respuesta no fue lo que yo había esperado, así que durante todo este tiempo decidí no mencionar nada sobre esto, al menos hasta que llegue el momento.

—Pues ese momento será en un par de semanas… ahí dice la fecha en que te tienes que presentar en San Andrew — Señalándole el papel

—Un par de semanas, suficiente tiempo para prepararme — respondió el moreno, mientras entraban a su casa.

Ese noche durante la cena Sirius no dudo en preguntarle a su ahijado sobre su relación con la pelirroja.

—En las últimas semanas he notado que has pasado mucho tiempo con Ginny… dime, ¿ella y tú están saliendo?

—No

—Pues creo que deberían… ella es linda

—Sí, lo es, pero no me interesa… es más, si ella me interesara sería bastante inapropiado dadas las circunstancias — respondió el chico, rogando para que su padrino no preguntara a que se refería con lo de "dadas las circunstancias" pero sus ruegos no sirvieron de nada

— ¿A que circunstancias te refieres? ¿Acaso ella tiene novio?

Harry al no encontrar una forma razonable de esquivar las preguntas, decidió que ya no tenía caso retrasar la noticia de que un par de semanas ingresaría al seminario.

—Me refiero a que ingresare al seminario en dos semanas… y no…

— ¡Otra vez con la misma estupidez! — exclamo Sirius perdiendo el control por completo. Era la primera vez que le hablaba a su ahijado de esa manera.

— ¡No es ninguna estupidez! Es lo que quiero…y en esta ocasión ya no podrás evitar que lo haga, porque ahora soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera sin el permiso de nadie— respondió Harry con determinación.

Sirius lo miro seriamente y después de un momento dijo

—Bien, ¿es lo que quieres? Entonces hazlo, pero no esperes contar con mi apoyo — Y salió de la cocina.

Harry conocía bien a su padrino y sabia que él reaccionaria negativamente ante la noticia, pero aun así no había evitado sentirse mal por ello.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::**

Los días restantes fueron muy incómodos para Harry y Sirius, apenas se dirigían la palabra y cuando lo hacían eran demasiado educados.

—Harry deberías hablar con Sirius, no se… arreglar sus diferencias antes de que te vayas — le aconsejaba Ron al moreno

—Ya lo intente, pero él me ignora, así que no creo que las cosas se solucionen para mañana… así que espero que con el tiempo entienda que no es una tontería.

— ¿Sabes?, siempre creí que te casarías con mi hermana… no que terminarías siendo sacerdote…

—Pues ya vez, en algunos años quizá sea yo quien case a tu hermana —

—Sera raro — dijo el pelirrojo al imaginar la escena. Y los dos comenzaron a reír.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día había llegado, Harry estaba en su habitación revisando que su equipaje estuviera en orden, tenía una hora antes de que el tren que lo llevaría a Londres partiera. Ron, Ginny y los señores Weasley lo llevarían a la estación. Así que no tenía que preocuparse por salir antes.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo? — pregunto de pronto Sirius, asustando al moreno

—Em… si, ya tengo todo — arrastrando la maleta

—Que bien… ¿tienes como ir a la estación?

—Me llevaran los señores Weasley

—Ah, eso es genial… yo… espero todo salga como quieres… — y se acerco a él para darle un abrazo.

Todas las diferencias que pudieron tener quedaron olvidas, pues Sirius había decidido que no tenia caso seguir enojado con su ahijado por la decisión que este había tomado,después de todo quedaban varios años por venir y cualquier cosa podría pasar. Y él ya se encargaría que "ese algo" pasara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

**Espero les haya gustado y ya saben los reviews no cuestan y es lindo leerlos.**


End file.
